User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/Quote of the Week
Rules for Quote submission: #Quotes that have won once before cannot be in the vote again. If the quote was featured, but did not win, this rule does not apply. #You cannot vote Twice. #Quotes must have proper credit given to the person who made it. If it is unknown who made the Quote, it will be credited to the person who submitted the Quote. If this is disputed & the actual creator is named, it will be changed. If it is ongoingly disputed, it will be listed as Unknown. #By submitting your Quote, you automatically agree to Captain Ned Edgewalker being able to edit your Userpage to add one of the Userboxes if you win. #Quotes must not exceed 1 & 1/2 lines, due to editing issues. This rule is removed should QOTW return to KwikSurveys. #A maximum of 1 Quote can be submitted in a comment. News/Announcments To avoid a cluster of quotes I am only putting in the first 6 quotes that are nominated from here on out. Don't bother renominating the quotes you already submitted, I will add them the following week. Thank you. ~ August 31st, 2014 QOTW is now offically taking place on Monday's, instead of Sunday's. ~ September 8th, 2014 QOTW is no longer User-Exclusive, meaning user's can submit quotes from famous people, websites, etc. ~ September 8th, 2014 Rule added to QOTW: Quotes must be only 1 line, because if there is more than 1 line, editing will turn it into multiple quotes. ~ October 13th, 2014 QOTW is canceled this week. ~ October 20-26, 2014 QOTW is temporarily updated to 10 Quotes to vote on in this week, due to a massive increase of Quote submissions. ~ October 27 - November 3, 2014 QOTW is moving to an off-site Polling website, due to rigging of the vote. Due to this, Multi-Lined Quotes are now accepted. ~ November 2, 2014 QOTW is back to 6 Quotes per week, & a new rules is added. ~ November 11, 2014 QOTW has it's first ever Three-Way Tie! ~ November 17, 2014 QOTW is returning to a wiki based polling system, due to issues with KwikSurveys. This may change sometime in the future. ~ November 17, 2014 A Quote Submission rule is changed, because Ned has found a way to barely bypass some of the editing. Quotes may now exceed 1 line, but only to 1 and a half lines. ~ November 24, 2014 QOTW is now in its final week. The Final 6 Quotes are handpicked by Ned, as his favorite Quotes submitted. ~ February 15, 2015 QOTW is closed. ~ February 22, 2015. Due to me being a flip flop dude guy, QOTW is back forever. ~ March 9, 2015 Quote of the Week "disney is like that friend you thought was cool but then started doing drugs" ~ Facebook Commenter Previous Winners ''CODE: * - Indicates that Quote was a tie. '' "pls potato urself" ~ Nults McKagan "HEIL HYDRA!" ~ Multiple PPW/PFWians. "i am say english" ~ Unknown "The BNO is Dirty." ~ Society's Truth (Lord Andrew Mallace) "ACCEPT THE GAYS OR YOU WILL BECOME GAY" ~ Haras "Meanwhile, In Uganda." ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "part of the ship, part of the potato" ~ Nults McKagan "EBOLA HAS A SNOWBALL'S CHANCE IN HELL THROWN BY TED CRUZ, WHILE SINGING PRAISE TO MARX OF BEING A THREAT IN THE US" ~ Viceroy Robert McRoberts "PLS CTHULHU URSELF" - Lord Andrew Mallace & Nults McKagan "FIRST DISNEY WAS LIKE YES YES YES THEN NOW NO." ~ Captain Trebla Kraps "GARLAND HAS RETURNED! ALL HEIL THE SLIMY ONE" ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "r u kill innocent civilianz for swag" ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "look at that booty" ~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "People don't think the universe be like it is, but it do." ~ Black Science Man "It's not just a boulder! It's a rock!" ~ Spongebob Squarepants * "SCOTLAND IS NOT A REAL COUNTRY! YOU ARE AN ENGLISHMAN WITH A DRESS!" ~ Soldier * "Welcome to the Internet. Please follow me." ~ Wise Internet Man/Woman * "cola and meal please no bread" ~ passenger from air control "My heart goes out to the people of Ebola." ~ Sarah Palin "You didn't build that!" ~ Barack Obama "what if parax dies in a freak potato-eating contest accident" ~ Nults McKagan *"sssssh, you're a pickle juice now" ~ Parax. *"RAVIOLI RAVIOLI GIVE ME EBOLIOLI" ~ WaglingtonŒ "YOU BROKE THE RULES" ~ UberHaxorNova *"racist" ~ Everyone on the Wiki after something non-racist is said *"Alex from Target: Fame spreading faster than ebola" ~ Urban Dictionary "error 404 why the hell did you buy this off ebay?" ~ Smg4 "Ahh, Condoms. The smell of latex and bad decisions." ~ YouTube commenter "Hello Ms. Garland- We do not accept foreign spies, but I appreciate the wall of text." ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "I don't really know how to say this... I'm pregnant, Trevor." ~ Deadpool "FarmersOnly.com - Join us and get plowed!" ~ Ray William Johnson "Congratulations Gay people -- you are about to discover the joys of alimony." ~ Craig Ferguson "and as the sun went down, albert rode in on a weed-propelled pony" ~ Captain Ned Edgewalker and Lord Andrew Mallace "behold, a combination of writing you don't understand and poorly taken/edited screenshots" ~ Parax. "DID YOU COUNTER MY PUNCH WITH YOUR FACE?" ~ Nerdcubed "i've only made 3 jokes in my life and they're all sitting in front of me" ~ Dad to his 3 kids QOTW Records Most winning Quotes - Lord Andrew Mallace - 7 winning Quotes Consecutive wins - Lord Andrew Mallace - 2 consecutive wins Most Quotes to lose in Second Place - Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) - 4 Second Place Quotes Most Quotes in the poll in at the same time - Nults McKagan - 3 Quotes in the poll at the same time Largest Tie - 3 Way Tie - November 10 - 17, 2014 Userboxes ~ If you won QOTW once! ~ If you won QOTW multiple times! Quote of the Week "if ned gets lost sword again i'll have to ragequit life" ~ Nults McKagan "i thought you just shoved a carrot in your asshole and called it a day" ~ Nults McKagan "I WANT MY GOD DAMN POTIONS" ~ Captain Ned Edgewalker "The Country is part of." ~ The Russian Empire (MCE) "lets build a giant stone tower and then blow it up with ourselves in itand then blame obama" ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "jdcuejfciehf8uewh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ~ Nults' Parents (Nults McKagan)